


Ссылка

by Zaholustie_2021 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [2]
Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2021
Summary: ненормативная лексика
Series: WTF 2021: Тексты от R и выше [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164506
Kudos: 4





	Ссылка

**Author's Note:**

> ненормативная лексика

Скучно.

Эйлан — крохотный островок около западного побережья Шотландии, отделенный от большой земли сильным течением, холодным ветром и двумя милями бурлящих волн.  
По нему задумчиво бродят три овцы, бледное солнце висит над ним где-то очень высоко в небе, а украшают его вереск, недоубитые морем и ветром деревца и двухэтажный коттедж, в котором ветер гуляет, как в гротах изрытого теченьем берега. Единственная связь с сушей — белый катер, что качается себе на волнах в единственной на острове маленькой бухте.  
"Чертов Рэй! Подобрал детективу тюрьму на совесть, не обманул, йобанный расист! Так и сказал: "А сторожит его пускай Эрни". Тренер спросил: "Потому что Эрни тупой урод?" И Рэй согласился. Чертов Рэй! Как есть расист и гомик. Конечно, гомик, иначе чего он не грохнул гомика Флетчера, а отправил сюда со мной?"   
Этот день бесил Эрни, как и предыдущие сорок восемь дней, тринадцать часов, одиннадцать минут.  
— Эй, придурок! Я спать, перекрой насос через полчаса! Кончай дрочить, ну!  
"...И с Праймтаймом. Тоже расистом. Флетчера он придурком не называет. Потому что гомик. А Флетчер белый. И тоже гомик."   
Эрни вздохнул. Тяжелая у него жизнь. А вот и Флетчер приплелся, с подзорной трубой и пучком какой-то травы.  
— Эрни? А где Праймтайм? Хорошо, что он белый, так я вас хоть как-то различаю.  
"Йобанный расист!"  
— Послушай, тут так одиноко и неприкаянно, хочешь, я тебе отсосу?  
Эрни сглотнул от неожиданности и закашлялся.  
— Ну, в самом деле, совершенно нечем заняться, очки у меня Рэй отобрал, сети на острове нет, гербарий к чаю я набрал. Развлечемся немножко? Давай, я тебе хорошо отсосу.  
— ЧЕГО?  
— Какой недалекий молодой человек. Второй все-таки посообразительнее будет. Сделаю минет.  
Эрни отвесил челюсть. "Флетчер что, не расист?!"  
— Так, я расстегиваю тебе джинсы, спускаю их с твоей круглой задницы — кстати, она очень ничего, я оценил, — затем вытаскиваю из трусов твой огромный хер, нежно ласкаю его, сначала рукой, потом, — Флетчер сладко зажмурился и облизнулся, — опускаюсь на колени, облизываю головку, дую, затем снова облизываю, забираю ладонью твои потяжелевшие яйца, тру большим пальцем под основанием...  
— Эрни! Не слушай его! Рэй тебе за него яйца оторвет! А старый хрен хочет спиздить ключ зажигания от катера! Насос, блядь! Сука, ты насос проебал! — завопил со второго этажа Праймтайм.  
Эрни отер слюну и поерзал. Флетчер развел руками.  
— Второй точно посообразительнее. Ну беги, спасай насос. — И поглядел Эрни вслед.  
Рэй приедет только завтра.  
Скучно.


End file.
